Happy birthday, Shizu-chan!
by Ayokaya
Summary: Shizuo receives a surprising present by the Orihara twins to his birthday.


Shizuo growled lowly when cold wind hit his face making his already sensitive skin react to the cool touch. He had always been fond of warm weather, his skin getting a nice tan once he chilled a little too long in the sun. He lost this sun-kissed skin once autumn set in and when winter arrived with snow and even colder temperatures even his skin couldn't stop becoming dry and more sensitive. Shizuo wasn't one to use lotions to get rid of the dry skin on his face and hands. He never saw it necessary since it just hurt a little from time to time and only when he was outside in the cold. His tough skin wouldn't break and bleed anyway, so he never really cared enough. Still, he felt a little annoyed whenever he was reminded of the fact that both mentally and physically he wasn't really one to deal properly with the cold.

It got a little more so by the fact that his birthday was also during one of the coldest months. It wasn't that he hated going out but whenever a friend or family member asked him to meet somewhere, hence forcing him to go outside, he also felt a little annoyed by the struggle.

Immediately after this thought hit him, he would feel angry with himself. How could he be so selfish and carry these thoughts when these people remembered his special day and even made some free time for him? In the end, he would be happy to spend time with them but feel more miserable with himself.

Similarly, right now he felt the need to just return home and go back on his words. Kururi had texted him not too long ago, asking him to come to an address she had sent him. At first he answered with _Why? _Or _I don't have time for this! _But the girl wouldn't let go, insisting that she and Mairu had the perfect present for him. But he had to get it himself. Apparently, it was rather heavy or something… he hadn't followed all her explanations afterwards. Shizuo figured that giving in to her request would be less bothering and finally made his way to the sent address.

He didn't need to look for the way. He knew that it was the address of the Orihara family house in Ikebukuro, the one where Izaya and the twins used to grow up until Izaya moved to Shinjuku. As far as he knew, Mairu and Kururi were also living in an own apartment by now, pretty much leaving the house behind as an empty shell since apparently their parents were working and living abroad. Why they wouldn't sell the house was beyond Shizuo but he had more important things to think about anyway.

Once he arrived, he knocked the door vehemently. The old wood creaked under his strong knocks and for a moment Shizuo thought he would break it.

When the door opened, he was greeted by the twins, Kururi with a soft smile on her lips and Mairu in her usual eccentric manner.

"Took you long enough, Shizuo-san!" The girl almost screamed making him grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Ts! I shouldn't have come to begin with" he murmured walking past them.

"Now tell me why the hell you two wanted me to come here so badly"

"Aren't we impatient today?" Mairu laughed happily but ignored the vein that appeared on Shizuo's forehead. Sometimes he couldn't suppress the impression that she was quite similar to Izaya and got angry. Then again, she either didn't notice his anger or she just didn't care enough, but most of the time she didn't press the matter and continued being honest and friendly with him. It was a trait that he was really fond of.

He silently followed the giggling girls into the living room. Shizuo had never been here before and he couldn't resist looking around and finding traces of how the siblings might have grown up. Of course, the house was mostly empty but it still held the impression that there might have once been a warm and familiar atmosphere with some family photos he noticed here and there.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the twins stopped in front of a huge blue box. Both were smiling, Mairu a little more so before saying "This is your present! Don't you want to open it?"

Shizuo could feel that the two were planning something but couldn't quite grasp what it was. Awkwardly, he brushed with his hand through his hair before he started opening the present by pulling on the red ribbon surrounding it.

The ribbon was so long that he already got annoyed by how long it took to open the present. With a rough pull on the texture he managed to open the box. Simultaneously, he heard a high pitched noise followed by a moan. His eyes widened when the blue box broke open revealing his present. Though whatever he could have said in that moment died when Kururi and Mairu both opened confetti canons making their content fall all over him and his present.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIZUO!" they exclaimed happily while Shizuo's eyes couldn't move away from his present.

It was Izaya, settled down on a bunch of paper to fill the empty spaces around him and tied together by the same ribbon that Shizuo had untied before. His arms were tied back and the ribbon was nicely wrapped around his neck. Slowly, Shizuo let his eyes trail lower just to notice cute pink nipples between the lines of red. He blushed when he let his eyes wander lower and noticed that Izaya was indeed completely naked and that the ribbon was also nicely knotted around his lower parts.

Shizuo's face blushed even darker when he figured what he must have pulled on earlier to let Izaya make that high pitched sound.

Seriously, how did Mairu and Kururi manage to catch the flea and tie him up like a cute little doll? He really needed to have a talk with them about their tricks since most of the time Shizuo barely managed to get a hold of the flea at all.

"Fancy seeing you here, Shizu-chan! I guess it's my turn now to wish you a happy birthday" The raven said. His tone was the same as always but his face showed that he didn't know what to think of this situation either. The awkwardness of this was clearly written on his face but at the same time he couldn't quite hide the blush on his cheeks that grew stronger every second he understood more and more that he was being presented completely naked to the blond.

"Well, Kururi and I have somewhere to be now! You can of course stay here as long as you want, Shizuo _and enjoy your present_" Mairu said the last line with a wink to him. Shizuo didn't know if he could blush any harder at this point.

Seriously, these girls… how even …

But before he could form a reply the two had already closed the door behind them and left Shizuo alone in the living room with Izaya.

Shizuo's eyes trailed again over the soft skin of Izaya's body. He tried to memorize all the parts of this body that he hasn't seen before, so many places that his hands irked to touch. He could already feel his pants getting tighter by the thought of letting his hands roam over the soft surface.

_Shit! _Why did Izaya have to be so cute and sexy at the same time?!

Suddenly the raven cleared his throat, making Shizuo's eyes shot up to his face.

"Shizu-chan …" the raven whispered and his face turned a violent red as if he was going to pass out any minute "I can't untie myself. So I'm pretty much at your mercy here."

Shizuo gulped. He understood perfectly every word Izaya was insinuating.

"So Shizu-chan…" and then Izaya's eyes finally looked directly into his, holding a sincerity that Shizuo had never seen in them before. And Shizuo knew that he had lost right then and there marveling at the raven's blushing face and the almost shameful lust in those crimson eyes.

"Are you going to accept your present and unwrap me?"

Slowly Shizuo lowered himself to Izaya's height until their fore heads were almost touching. A smile played along his lips when he took the raven's beautiful face into his hands.

"How could I ever say no to such a beautiful present?"


End file.
